Sangre y Amor
by GabbyWonka
Summary: Un asesino anda suelto... Mulder y Scully tienen problemas... un detective apuesto... que pasara? Primer fanfic influencia de Johnny Depp
1. Chapter 1

Mi ultimo intento de fanfic de x files antes se ponerme completamente loca por Johnny Depp. De hecho aquí ya hay algo de influencia.

Sangre y Amor I

NUEVA YORK  
ALREDEDORES DE CENTRAL PARK  
3: 25 AM

La noche estaba fría, relámpagos cruzaban el cielo, y una lluvia torrencial caía sobre Nueva York, toda la gente dormía en sus casas o condominios esperando a que un nuevo día comenzara, mientras tanto en un solitario y oscuro callejón algo horrible estaba pasando.  
Una mujer se refugiaba en el interior del callejón, de su agresor, tenia la respiración agitada, andaba descalza pues habia dejado atrás los zapatos, empapada bajo la lluvia se escondió atrás de deposito de basura, trataba de calmarse para que su agresor no oyera las inhalaciones y exhalaciones tan frenéticas que realizaba pero su agresor podía olerla, podía oír los latidos acelerados de su corazón cual presa a punto de ser devorada por su depredador, camino lentamente hacia ella fingiendo no verla, la mujer estaba rogando por que no la fuera a encontrar y justo cuando pensó que todo habia pasado, su agresor la tomo por el cuello cortándole la garganta impidiendo que gritara, respirara quitándole el ultimo aliento, mientras el agua lavaba perfectamente toda la sangre salpicada por aquel ataque. 

CUARTEL GENERAL DEL FBI  
2 DÍAS DESPUES

Mulder y Scully se encontraban en la oficina de su jefe esperando a que este llegara, era muy temprano aun y ambos tenían dudas de lo que pasaba.

-Mulder tienes alguna idea de por que Skinner nos cito tan temprano en su oficina?  
-No lo sé Scully, tal vez quiera darnos un caso nuevo.  
-Puede ser pero no es normal que nos cite tan temprano – en ese momento Skinner entro a la oficina llevando consigo una carpeta.  
-Buenos Días Agentes se preguntaran porque los he citado tan temprano, pues bien ha habido unos asesinatos muy extraños en Nueva York – Dijo al tiempo que le entregaba la carpeta a Scully – Al parecer han aparecido mujeres asesinadas brutalmente.

Scully no podía creer lo que veían sus ojos, en el informe se encontraban las fotos de los cadáveres de las mujeres, terriblemente acribilladas, la ultima vez que vio algo así fue cuando Donnie Pfaster andaba haciendo de las suyas, cerro el informe y se lo paso a Mulder de inmediato, este al ver la reacción de su compañera supo que no le agradaría lo que iba a encontrar dentro, al final lo abrió y leyó brevemente el informe.

-Señor creo que este caso lo debería de llevar la unidad de crímenes violentos, no lo cree? – le dijo Mulder a su superior.  
-Así es agente Mulder pero, el Detective a cargo del caso en Nueva York ha pedido de manera muy especial que ustedes lo tomen... el Detective cree que hay algo mas de tan solo unos simples asesinatos.  
-Con todo respeto señor, pero creo eso es mas que claro – Le dijo Mulder a Skinner al tiempo que volteaba a ver a Scully que estaba absorta de lo que pasaba en la habitación, era claro que esas imágenes habían hecho que recordara aquel horrible caso en donde ella habia sido secuestrada – Quien es el que esta a cargo del caso en Nueva York señor?  
-Es el Detective Spencer Crane en el informe que les di encontrarán la información necesaria, su vuelo sale a medio día así es que mejor que se alisten para ir, es todo agentes pueden retirarse.

Mulder y Scully salieron de la oficina de Skinner y fueron directamente al ascensor, Mulder tenia que hablar con Scully ya que se le notaba que el caso la estaba afectado.

-Escucha Scully no tienes que ir si no quieres, yo puedo cubrirte – le dijo al tiempo que entraban al ascensor y presionaba el botón del sótano.  
-Por que dices eso? – le pregunto Scully  
-Bueno es claro que esto de recuerda aquel caso de Pfaster  
-No es solo eso Mulder – le respondió Scully al tiempo que salían del ascensor y se dirigían a su oficina – Estas mujeres, Mulder fueron brutalmente asesinas cada una peor que la anterior, sino detenemos al asesino podría hacer cosas mucho peores, observa – le quito el expediente que llevaba Mulder en la mano, lo abrió y empezó a mostrarle las fotos – en el primer asesinato, tan solo corto la yugular eso no es demasiado, pero a la siguiente victima, la torturo quitándole parte del rostro y por ultimo degollándola también, la tercera y ultima victima, fue degollada, y le extrajo el útero. Este asesino esta enfermo y debemos detenerlo.

Mulder miraba todas las fotos aterrorizado, mientras Scully le daba la explicación.

-Esta bien Scully iremos – le dijo resignado a su compañera – pero si sientes que el caso té afecta, quiero que me lo digas de inmediato y regreses a Washington entendido? – a Mulder no le agradaba para nada la idea de llevar a Scully a la ciudad en donde se estaban cometiendo tan terribles asesinatos.  
-Como? Que dijiste – le contesto Scully algo molesta  
-que si tu sientes... – Mulder fue interrumpido por Scully  
-si, si eso lo entendí, pero deja te digo una cosa, que acaso no tuve el mismo entrenamiento en Quántico que tu? Quiero resolver este caso y voy a hacerlo, si el que no quiere ir eres tú es mejor que te quedes yo puedo hacerlo sola –Scully tomo su abrigo y salió de la oficina – te veo a las 11 en el aeropuerto.

Mulder no entendió él porque sé habia puesto así con él, el tan solo quería protegerla como siempre, pero el no sé habia dado cuenta que Scully ya se estaba cansando de eso y con este caso estaba por darse cuenta de ello.

AEROPUERTO DULLES   
WASHINGTON DC  
11 hrs.

Scully se encontraba sentada en la sala de abordar aguardando a que Mulder apareciera y a lo lejos lo observo, al llegar se sentó junto a ella.

-vaya creí que no vendrías – le dijo en tono cortante  
-porque crees que no la haria – le respondió de igual manera aquel jueguito que Scully habia empezado ya lo estaba cansando – alguien tiene que cuidarte – este ultimo lo dijo en un tono casi inaudible.  
-que dijiste? – le pregunto Scully tan solo quería escuchar de nuevo lo que habia dicho y asegurarse de lo que habia oído  
-nada  
-Mulder, yo no necesito que nadie sea mi guardaespaldas oíste?  
-así que eso es lo que té molesta? – le pregunto enfrentándola y mirándola a los ojos  
-si, no soy una niña pequeña a la que deben de cuidar! – dijo Scully elevando un poco la voz.  
-Uhy entonces perdón por preocuparme por ti – le dijo algo dolido – tan solo quiero lo mejor para ti – esto ultimo lo dijo casi en un susurro.

Con esto ultimo que le dijo Scully cambio de parecer aunque aun no le gustaba la idea de que su compañero no la creyera capaz de cuidarse sola.

-lo siento Mulder es solo que a veces no soporto tu sobreprotección  
-entonces ya no estas enojada conmigo? – le dijo Mulder haciendo su cara de cordero degollado.  
-no claro que no  
-seguimos siendo amigos verdad? – le pregunto Mulder en tono infantil y extendiéndole la mano.  
-claro que si Mulder – Scully le dio la mano a Mulder estrechándola.  
-Pasajeros con destino a Nueva York favor de abordar por la puerta numero 24 – dijo la operadora del aeropuerto.  
-vamos es nuestro vuelo – Mulder se levanto primero del asiento y tendiéndole la mano a Scully para ayudarla a pararse.  
-si – Scully acepto la mano de Mulder y se dirigieron a la puerta para abordar el vuelo.

Durante el viaje Mulder y Scully permanecieron callados, porque aunque habían solucionado su pequeño problema, los mantenía preocupados el caso que iban a investigar, ambos sabían que no iba a ser fácil.

-Oye Mulder, tienes alguna idea de porque el detective Crane nos solicito?  
-No la verdad no  
-Bueno es claro que él piensa que hay algo inexplicable en esto no crees?  
-oye! Esa es mi línea sí? Por favor, aquí el que dice eso soy yo – le dijo a Scully en tono de burla.  
-ya veremos cuando lleguemos allá.

El resto del vuelo transcurrió en silencio, cuando llegaron a Nueva York lo primero que hicieron fue registrarse en un hotel y enseguida se dirigieron a la Estación Central de policía de Nueva York

NYPD  
3:30 PM

-buenas tardes, somos los agentes Mulder y Scully del FBI buscamos al detective Spencer Crane – dijo Mulder a la recepcionista  
-Momento por favor – tomo la bocina del teléfono marcó la extensión correspondiente – Detective Crane? Los agentes Mulder y Scully del FBI han llegado... si claro – contesto la recepcionista – pueden pasar a su oficina, por el pasillo a la izquierda.  
-Gracias – le dijo Scully a la señora que los atendió.

Ambos caminaron por el pasillo, por las ventanas que daban a los cubículos podían ver a toda la gente que trabajaba ahí, montones de papeles, gente desplazándose de un lado a otro rápidamente, se sentía una tensión muy fuerte en el ambiente.

-Este caso trae de cabeza a todo el mundo verdad? – le dijo a Scully susurrándole en el oído.  
-así parece

Ambos llegaron a la oficina en la que decía el nombre de detective Spencer Crane, Mulder llamo a la puerta.

-Adelante – contesto una voz masculina del otro lado.  
-Buenas tardes, agentes Mulder y Scully del FBI  
-así que gusto que estén aquí – les dijo el detective al tiempo que se paraba de su escritorio y lo rodeaba para llegar hasta donde estaban ellos – soy el detective Spencer Crane y estoy a cargo del caso – dijo dándoles la mano a Mulder y a Scully – tomen asiento por favor se preguntaran por que los he solicitado – El Detective era un hombre de no mas de 35 años, de pelo corto color castaño oscuro un poco mas que el de Mulder, tenia ojos cafés y una nariz muy estilizada, un bigote un poco desarreglado, y por debajo de sus labios y parte del mentón una pequeña barba, media poco menos de 1.80, no era musculoso pero a la vista de Scully le resultaba muy apuesto. (Conocen a Johnny Depp? Pues bueno el personaje es como el jejeje quieren una foto de el? Para que vean en cual me base? Mándenme un mail y háganmelo saber)

Scully le saludo con gusto, después de todo no todos los días se ven hombres como el  
-Mucho gusto  
Mulder de inmediato se dio cuenta de la situación y corto rápidamente el contacto visual que tenían ellos dos.

-Bueno detective, dígame por que nos ha solicitado para el caso? – dijo Mulder  
-Bueno, verán agentes estoy enterado del tipo de casos que llevan y además de que creo que son unos excelentes agentes, pienso que serian de gran ayuda aquí. Agente Mulder tengo entendido que usted es uno de los mejores criminalistas que ha tenido el FBI y usted agente Scully es una medico forense formidable, he leído todos sus artículos en la revista FOMED y como vera este caso requiere un experto, ya que muchos de los médicos que han realizado las autopsias, pues como decirlo, no tienen un estomago fuerte para enfrentar lo que esta pasando, pienso que usted podrá con esto.  
-Muchas gracias Detective Crane – dijo Scully al escuchar todos esos halagos – pero, usted cree que el caso tiene algo inexplicable?  
-Bueno he leído que ustedes llevaron el caso de un tal, Donald Pfaster – dijo Crane leyendo el nombre en una carpeta – y bueno tanto el cómo este nuevo asesino llevan con brutalidad sus ataques.  
-Así es pero creo que estamos hablando de un caso totalmente distinto, Pfaster mataba a determinadas mujeres y por lo que veo en este caso no es así.  
-Tiene razón agente Mulder, pero hay algo que aun no les he explicado.  
-Que es? – pregunto Scully.  
-Bueno en realidad es algo que no he dicho a nadie, estaba esperando a los expertos, pero ahora que ustedes están aquí pues debo decirles mi teoría – el detective hizo una pequeña pausa antes de seguir – estos asesinatos parecen no tener un patrón claro, pero parece que nos estamos topando con un fanático de un asesino.  
-Cree usted que este homicida esta siguiendo los pasos de Donald Pfaster? – pregunto Scully.  
-Me gustaría creer que agente Scully, pero como dijo el agente Mulder no concuerdan muchas cosas. El asesino del que estoy hablando es uno que vivió hace tiempo, talvez les resulte algo extraño lo que les voy a decir pero pienso que están siguiendo los pasos del destripador de Whitechapel en Londres – El detective se removió inquieto en su asiento y continuo explicando – En 1888 en plena época Victoriana, una serie de asesinatos extraños, sucedieron en el bajo barrio de Whitechapel, la policía Londinense andaba perdida tratando de buscar una explicación del posible asesino, pero en ese entonces era muy difícil debido al deficiente sistema de vigilancia en la calle, pero después de 5 asesinatos iguales a los que se han cometido aquí en Nueva York, el asesino nunca volvió aparecer, muchos piensan que el asesino era el príncipe Edwuard Albert, pero en realidad nunca se supo quien fue.  
-Esta diciendo que un fanático de Jack el destripador anda suelto por ahí haciendo de las suyas? – le pregunto Scully algo escéptica  
-Pues esa es mi teoría – afirmo Crane  
-Es posible Crane – dijo Mulder pensativo  
-Tiene los informes completos de las autopsias? – pregunto Scully  
-Bueno así como que completos, no, le repito que nuestros médicos terminaban desmayándose antes de analizar bien el cuerpo.  
-Me gustaría examinar los cuerpos yo misma si no le molesta  
-Me leyó el pensamiento agente Scully  
-Scully será mejor que tu vayas a revisar esos cuerpos, yo tengo algo que investigar antes – le dijo Mulder   
-si así avanzaremos mas rápido – le contesto Scully

Todos se pararon de sus asientos para dirigirse a la morgue.

-Te veo al rato Scully – a Mulder no le gustaba para nada la idea de dejar a Scully con ese tipo, porque aunque pareciera un hombre serio, no estaba del todo convencido que tuviera tan buenas intenciones con Scully, después de su pequeño encuentro en la oficina en la cual Scully habia quedado como quinceañera enamorada – Cuídate – le dijo Mulder poniendo una mano muy cerca de sus cintura y hablándole al oído, ahí estaba Mulder marcando su territorio muy sutilmente pero al fin y cabo marcándolo.  
-claro – le respondió Scully extrañada por el comportamiento de Mulder

Y con esto ultimo Mulder salió de la oficina

-Bueno agente Scully por favor sígame – le dijo Crane a Scully  
-hay algo que aun no entendiendo detective – le pregunto Scully mientras bajaban por unas escaleras – no puedo creer que no hayan podido concluir con las autopsias estoy segura que hubieran podido encontrar algún medico que pudiera realizarlas.  
-vera agente Scully estos cuerpos tienen algo mas, no son unos simples cadáveres, sus expresiones de terror, pero sobre todo, siempre se percibe una atmósfera muy densa, yo he estado ahí y lo he sentido, yo no salgo corriendo, pero sin conocimientos en medicina eso no me sirve de mucho.  
-si entiendo – le dijo Scully  
-por aquí – Crane se detuvo en una puerta y la abrió permitiendo que Scully pasara primero.

La morgue estaba en el sótano del edificio, por lo que carecía de luz natural, toda se encontraba iluminada por lámparas, en su mayoría predominaba el color blanco aunque se veía metalizado debido a grandes refrigeradores donde almacenaban los cuerpos.

-me podría decir donde me puedo cambiar de ropa? – le pregunto Scully  
-oh si el vestidor se encuentra al fondo a la derecha ahí encontrara la ropa necesaria.  
-Gracias – y con esto se alejo para ponerse la ropa necesaria  
-"wuaw, vaya que es bella" – pensó Spencer

Al cabo de 15 minutos Scully salió cambiada y lista para empezar las autopsias.

-eh sacado los cuerpos del refrigerador y los he puesto sobre la mesa, me temo que no hay un asistente, nadie quiere meterse en este caso.  
-entiendo, pero usted podría ayudarme – lo volteo a ver Scully antes levantar la sabana de la primera victima – verdad? – le dijo con una ceja arriba, su signo característico de Scully, con ese gesto Spencer se quedo sin habla.  
-ah... claro – contesto 

Scully levanto la sabana de la primera mujer y empezó a examinar todo el cuerpo.

-sabe, es la primera que veo que no sale corriendo despavorida  
-Detective Crane es solo un cadáver no nos hará daño y para serle sincera estoy acostumbrada a ver este tipo de cosas y peores  
-Por favor llámeme Spencer, Detective Crane se oye muy severo.  
-oh claro – le contesto Scully sin darle importancia – observe esto detective... – Scully fue interrumpida por Spencer  
-Spencer por favor – le corrigió  
-oh lo siento, Mire Spencer el corte de la yugular esta hecho de derecha a izquierda eso quiere decir que el asesino es diestro.  
-vaya eso es interesante nadie antes lo habia descubierto – le dijo acercándose al cuello de la victima

Scully se separo de la mesa de autopsia y destapo el otro cuerpo para fijarse en el corte de la garganta

-Spencer observe esto – le llamo Scully  
-que sucede – se acerco a Scully  
-este corte esta hecho de izquierda a derecha, no fue hecho por la misma persona  
-demonios nos estamos enfrentando a dos sujetos?  
-Puede ser todo depende del resto del examen  
-oh, definitivamente no hubiéramos podido avanzar sin usted Agente Scully – Scully lo único que hizo fue sonreír, ella sabia perfectamente que estaba siendo adulada por el, pero no importaba después de todo a que mujer no le gusta oír cosas así?

Pasaron las horas afuera ya estaba oscureciendo y Mulder no habia aparecido por ahí desde que se fue.

-Hay algo que me inquieta – le dijo Scully  
-que es?  
-vera 2 de las 3 victimas fueron degolladas de derecha a izquierda pero la otra fue todo lo contrario, y otra cosa, la fuerza que fue usada para cortar esta muy diferente una de otra observe – Scully le mostraba cuello por cuello – a esta fue tanta la fuerza que le corto por completo la laringe y traquea, a esta otra tan solo murió por desangramiento por la yugular y esta ultima, en si no murió por el corte en la garganta si no por el golpe que tuvo al caer al suelo.  
-quiere decir que no es el mismo asesino?  
-no solo eso Spencer – le dijo Scully – si no que ahora hay en ocuparnos si es hombre o mujer, porque como están la cosas esto es muy extraño, dado que todas las victimas tienen el mismo patrón pero fueron muertas por diferentes personas.  
-Bueno espero que su compañero pueda ayudarnos a eso – la luz eléctrica fue interrumpida por un rayo que cayo muy cerca de la estación.  
-bien creo que eso es todo que podemos hacer por hoy – dijo Scully al ver que la luz habia fallado debido al gran aguacero que estaba cayendo afuera.  
-si creo que si, las lámparas de emergencia no sirven para esto – dijo el detective mirando como las lámparas que se encendían alrededor.  
-iré a cambiarme – le dijo Scully  
-claro aquí la espero

Al cabo de unos minutos Scully salió del vestidor

-listo – y ambos subieron a la planta baja donde se encontraba la salida.  
-tiene alguna idea de porque su compañero no regreso en toda la tarde? – le pregunto el detective  
-No, la verdad no – en eso Scully escucho su celular sonar – Scully – respondió   
-Scully donde has estado todo el día? – se oyó del otro lado del teléfono  
-pues en la estación de policía haciendo las autopsias donde crees que he estado?  
-pues no lo se, y porque apagaste el maldito celular? – Le alzo la voz Mulder  
-no estaba apagado! Estaba en un sótano, tu mejor que nadie debería saber que no hay señal en un sótano! – le contesto Scully algo alterada  
-bueno ya, ven al hotel tengo cosas que decirte.  
-que? Y como piensas que me vaya? Tu te llevaste el auto! – el detective que se encontraba parado no muy cerca de ella ya se habia percatado de que ambos estaban peleando, Scully se dio y se alejo aun mas de el – además esta cayendo un diluvio crees que me voy a ir caminando?  
-pues dile a tu amigo el detective que te traiga seguro estará encantado de traerte! – le dijo Mulder irritado.  
-que? De que estas hablando? Sabes que? Ya veré como llego – con esto ultimo colgó el teléfono y para asegurarse que no la llamara mas apago su celular definitivamente algo andaba mal con Mulder solo que no sabia que era, oh acaso era que estaba celoso? Scully fue sacada de sus pensamientos cuando el detective le hablo.  
-Agente Scully si quiere yo la puedo llevar a su hotel – se ofreció amablemente  
-no, no es necesario tomare un taxi – Scully aun seguía cabreada por la forma en que Mulder le habia hablado.  
-no puedo permitir eso, hay un asesino suelto, por favor permítame llevarla – le pidió Crane  
-de acuerdo – Scully acepto y se dirigieron a la parte de atrás de la estación en donde se encontraba el estacionamiento, la lluvia seguía cayendo a cantaros sobre toda Nueva York.  
-será mejor que esperemos a que pase un poco de lo contrario nos mojaremos demasiado – le dijo Scully mientras veía como caía la lluvia sobre los coches.  
-No, esta lluvia es para toda la noche, usted espéreme aquí yo iré por el coche y así usted no se mojara tanto.  
-pero – fue interrumpida por el detective  
-no se preocupe, la agua no me encoge – y con esto ultimo se abrocho bien su gabardina y corrió hacia donde estaba su auto al poco rato un auto al parecer un Mercedes Benz según Scully, se acercaba a donde ella estaba, la puerta se abrió para dejar subir a Scully  
-vaya creo que reconsiderare venir a trabajar a Nueva York – le dijo Scully al tiempo que cerraba la puerta.  
-porque? – le pregunto confundido el detective – lo dice por el auto?  
Scully tan solo asintió con la cabeza.  
-oh no, vera yo tengo mis inversiones en la bolsa, el trabajo de detective lo hago solo por tener algo que hacer.  
-Vaya que interesante – el detective solo sonrió  
-aunque sabe si se mudara para la podría ver mas seguido y no solo para resolver este horrible caso – Scully ante el comentario volteo hacia la ventanilla – oh perdón no quise ofenderla – Scully tan solo movió la cabeza – vera aun es temprano por que no... – fue interrumpido por Scully  
-temprano? Son las 10:45  
-Agente Scully esta en la ciudad que nunca duerme, vamos la invito a cenar comida china, es mi favorita, después de todo nos lo merecemos no? Hemos estado sin probar bocado desde la tarde.  
Scully estuvo a punto de negarse pero de pronto se acordó de Mulder y que si llegaba tan solo seria a pelear, tal vez fuera una cobarde pero no le apetecía discutir con Mulder en ese momento.  
-esta bien  
-perfecto iremos a mi restaurante favorito  
Con esto ultimo viro y llego rápido al restaurante a pesar del trafico la lluvia habia casi desaparecido ahora tan solo quedaba una llovizna  
-vaya pensé que haríamos mas tiempo –le dijo Scully  
-viviendo en Nueva York uno aprende a manejar como loco desquiciado  
Spencer aparco el auto cerca de la entrada del restaurante bajo rápidamente del auto y paso del otro lado solo para abrirle la puerta a Scully. Ella se lo quedo viendo muy extraño.  
-veo que no esta acostumbrada a que le abran la puerta, vera mi padre siempre me enseño como tratar a una dama – le decía mientras la ayudaba a salir del auto – el siempre me decía que si uno es un caballero, ella se llevara una muy buena impresión en la primera cita.  
-estoy de acuerdo con usted pero solo que esto no es una cita – le dijo Scully  
-bueno si – le respondió Spencer entraron al restaurante y pidió mesa para dos – pero no porque esto no sea una cita usted deja de ser una dama – se paro atrás de Scully para acomodarle la silla – un dama muy hermosa.  
-Detective le recuerdo que estamos en medio de una investigación y debemos concentrarnos en el caso y que solo acepte esta invitación porque usted insistió – ahí estaba Scully habia sacado su lado de hielo.  
-lo lamento no quise incomodarla, pero por favor llámeme Spencer – el mesero se acerco y les tomo la orden – por cierto no me ha dicho su nombre no me gusta estar llamándola agente Scully.  
-Dana – le respondió ella  
-es un muy bonito nombre no entiendo porque su compañero la llama por su apellido y usted hace lo mismo con el  
-es... costumbre – Scully le mando una mirada que Spencer entendió de inmediato no quería hablar mas acerca del tema.

Toda la cena la pasaron muy bien, ambos tomaron unas cuantas copas de vino, no lo suficiente como para perder la cordura pero si lo suficiente como para tener una muy amena platica.

-Entonces tu invertiste todo el dinero de la herencia de tu padre solo para ver que salía? – ninguno de los 2 se habia dado cuenta en que momento habían dejado de tratarse de usted.  
-Así es, estaba consiente de que en un abrir y cerrar de ojos podría perderlo todo pero como digo yo siempre, El que no arriesga no gana.  
-vaya definitivamente tuviste mucha suerte – le dijo Scully  
-bueno en cuanto al dinero si, pero en mi vida personal no me ha ido muy bien.  
-Por que lo dices? – pregunto intrigada Scully  
-bueno, hace 5 años me case con la que creí seria la mujer de mi vida, al poco tiempo me dijo que estaba embarazada, yo me puse como loco, ya te imaginaras iba a ser papa! – dijo sosteniendo la copa entre sus manos – pero cuando me dijo que ese hijo no era mío me puse como loco, me tire al alcohol, la verdad yo no tenia ganas de pelear, me pidió el divorcio y pues se llevo el 35 de mi dinero, eso no me importo, nunca me ha importado mucho el dinero, pero lo que me dolió fue que con ella se fue parte de mi corazón, se llevo la parte que necesito para poder amar a alguien – terminado de decir eso se tomo lo que quedaba de vino en su copa.  
-Estoy segura que algún día encontraras una mujer que te haga feliz – el no dijo nada tan solo guardo silencio.  
-Bueno ya basta de hablar de mi ahora cuéntame de ti – le dijo mientras servia a ambos la parte final de la botella de vino  
-bueno, pues entre al FBI aunque mis padres no querían, di clases en Quántico algún tiempo y después fui asignada a los expedientes X con el agente Mulder y así ha sido mi vida durante los últimos 4 años.  
-wuauw me imagino que trabajar en una área así te ha dado la oportunidad de ver cosas únicas, debe ser muy excitante.  
-si tu crees excitante andar tras hombrecillos verdes... perdón grises, mi compañero lo deja siempre muy claro, correr de mutantes y salir lesionado 1 de cada 3 casos pues entonces este trabajo es para ti.  
-Hace cuanto que conoces a Mulder? – le pregunto el  
-mmm... hace 4 años  
-perdón por lo que te voy a preguntar pero... ustedes 2 acaso son algo mas?...  
-oh no, el solo es mi compañero y mi mejor amigo – Scully guardo silencio por un momento – pero últimamente no se lo que le pasa, es como si estuviera sobre mi todo el tiempo y aunque lo quiero muchísimo no me agrada que me haga sentir como si fuera de su propiedad – Scully no podía creer que le habia dicho eso a un hombre que habia conocido hace tan solo unas cuantas horas, le hubiera gustado que el hombre que estaba sentado enfrente de ella hubiera sido Mulder, entre ellos nunca habia esa clase de conversación.  
-eso se nota, siempre es así cuando trabajas con el?  
-oh no, claro que no solo que hoy se comporto como un verdadero patán – sin querer Scully vio la hora en su reloj – oh por Dios mira la hora que es! – su reloj marcaba las 2:50 de la madrugada, se levanto como loca y se puso su gabardina –le dije a Mulder que iría para allá para hablar sobre el caso

Ambos se pararon, Spencer pago la cuenta y mientras caminaban hacia el auto, se dio cuenta que esa mujer de verdad quería a su compañero, preocuparse por llegar a tiempo, a pesar de cómo la habia tratado esa noche quería decir algo mas. Como anteriormente lo habia hecho le abrió la puerta del auto para que subiera. La lluvia habia parado por completo ahora solo quedaban charcos de agua que se abrían ante el paso del auto donde iban los dos, el trafico era casi nulo por lo que llegaron a penas en 10 minutos.  
Spencer aparco el coche y se bajo para ayudarla a bajar del auto, tal como lo habia hecho antes.  
-gracias Spencer la pase muy bien hoy, bueno excepto la parte de los cadáveres – le dijo con una pequeña sonrisa  
-jajaja yo también, bueno nos vemos mañana en la estación para revisar todo ok?  
-Claro, hasta mañana – se despidió Scully  
-que descanses Dana – con esto el se subió y partió al instante

Scully que no estaba acostumbrada a oír su nombre con regularidad se sintió extraña como si fuera otra persona. Aparto esos pensamientos de su cabeza y subió a su piso para encontrar a Mulder, ella sabia muy bien que el no iba estar dormido y lo peor de todo seguramente estaría hecho una furia.  
Cuando llego al cuarto de Mulder se detuvo un momento antes de tocar la puerta, sabia que era inevitable lo que iba a suceder ahí dentro.

TOC TOC TOC

Apareció Mulder un poco desalineado.

-ah eres tu, pasa pensé que te ibas a quedar a dormir en la estación – le dijo sin mirarla a los ojos, camino hasta la cama donde habia una caja de pizza a la mitad – pensé que tendrías hambre cuando llegaras así es que pedí una por teléfono, tu favorita champiñones con... – le dijo Mulder al tiempo que le ofrecía un trozo  
-no, Mulder gracias pero ya cene  
-ah entonces por eso es que llegas a estas horas, y yo aquí como tonto preocupándome que no habías comido durante todo el día y pidiendo una pizza que se enfrió hace horas! Con quien fuiste a cenar con tu nuevo amiguito? – dijo Mulder en tono sarcástico – el fue el que te trago verdad? En su cochecito de lujo, seguro te deslumbro con todo su dinero no es así?  
-que? De que estas hablando?  
-estoy hablando de que esperaba que tu y yo tuviéramos una cena y pudiéramos hablar de nuestros descubrimientos, porque somos COMPAÑEROS! Y en lugar de eso tu te vas, a cenar con aquel tipo! – dijo Mulder al tiempo que aventaba el trozo de pizza de vuelta a la caja  
-mira Mulder si no vas a decirme que fue lo que descubriste es mejor que me vaya a mi cuarto tuve un día muy pesado – Scully dijo esto ya casi saliendo del cuarto  
-bien mañana hablaremos junto con tu amiguito, así sirve de que me ahorro dar 2 explicaciones.  
-Como quieras nos vemos mañana a las 8:30 en el lobby del hotel para irnos, a menos que quieras dejarme de nuevo como hoy – le replico Scully mientras salía y daba un portazo.

Scully se metió a su cuarto se dio una ducha rápida y se metió a la cama el vino estaba haciendo su efecto y se quedo profundamente dormida.

6:30AM

El ruido de su teléfono celular la despertó  
-Scully – respondió aun muy somnolienta  
-Dana, buenos días lamento despertarte tan temprano pero ha habido otro asesinato – con esta noticia Scully se despertó al instante.  
-en donde? – pregunto intrigada  
-a dos cuadras del restaurante donde cenamos anoche  
-bien vamos para allá – Scully se levanto y marco el numero de la habitación de Mulder  
-Mulder – parecía que el también estaba dormido  
-ha habido otro asesinato nos vamos en 30 minutos te veo en el lobby – y fue lo único que dijo antes de colgar, aun seguía molesta con el por su enfrentamiento de la noche anterior  
-mmm que donde? – pero fue demasiado tarde ella ya habia colgado, mas valía que se diera prisa si no estaba listo ella acabaría cabreandose mas.

30 minutos mas tarde Scully se encontraba sentada en el lobby esperando a Mulder.  
-hola buenos días – le saludo Mulder  
-vamonos – se levanto y se dirigieron al ascensor para llegar al estacionamiento donde estaba su coche.  
-escucha Scully, perdón por lo de anoche supongo que de haberte explicado para que quería que llegaras al hotel no habría pasado lo que paso.  
-Bueno ya Mulder, porque no dejamos como si no hubiera pasado nada ok? – no podía evitarlo no podía estar tanto tiempo enojada con el – y mejor dime que fue lo que averiguaste.  
-veras – le empezó a explicar mientras subían al coche – estuve investigando a las familias de las victimas y en todos los casos tenían problemas conyugales.  
-quieres decir que sus parejas fueron quienes las mataron? Bueno eso tendría sentido por lo que encontré en los cuerpos.  
-que encontraste? – le pregunto muy interesado Mulder  
-que las victimas no fueron asesinadas por el mismo asesino, pienso que 2 de ellas sus agresores fueron Hombres y de la otra victima deduzco que fue una mujer pues el corte era mas que nada superficial.  
-Cómo dijiste? Que un agresor es mujer?  
-si por que – le contesto Scully  
-una de la victimas su pareja era lesbiana  
-Mulder no tiene sentido, aparte de que todas tenían problemas con sus parejas no a hay nada mas que las una excepto que han sido asesinadas casi igual  
-por cierto por donde me voy para llegar a la escena del crimen? – le pregunto Mulder.  
-oh sigue por esta avenida hasta la calle 37.

Cuando llegaron, ambos supieron que ese era el lugar, todo estaba lleno de policías, paramédicos y la típica zona acordonada en donde se entraba el cuerpo tirado sobre la acera.

-Buenos días Dana, agente Mulder – los saludo el detective – por aquí por favor.  
-Dana? Te llamo Dana? – le pregunto al oído de Scully – porque – Scully no le dio tiempo de decir nada mas porque habían llegado a donde estaba el cuerpo que estaba rodeado por 4 paredes improvisadas para que no se pudiera ver el cadáver.  
-por que esta rodeada Spencer – Scully hasta le dio gusto hablarle al detective por su nombre enfrente de Mulder.  
-Spencer? – Mulder le dijo al oído – que es lo que pasa contigo? Me he perdido de algo? – le dijo mientras la tomaba del brazo por atrás.  
-Mulder me lastimas déjame – con un tirón se soltó de el y se metió junto con el detective para examinar el cadáver.  
-como veras esto es una barbaridad no puedo dejar que la prensa saque fotos de esto – en ese instante Mulder iba entrando también – prepárense – cuando levanto la sabana tanto Mulder como Scully tuvieron que desviar la vista del cadáver un momento.

Era una mujer blanca de pelo castaño claro de unos 30 años de edad tenia la yugular cortada y los intestinos enredados en el cuello y tenia todos los órganos totalmente hacia fuera.

-Dios esto es horrible – Scully saco unos guantes de látex y toco un poco los órganos que estaban afuera – parece que llevo el hígado  
-genial ahora estamos liando con un Hannibal Lecter – dijo Mulder mirando hacia otro lado  
-Spencer diga a sus hombres que lleven el cadáver a la morque hay que hacerle un examen detallado – le dijo Scully  
-claro – salió del apartado y en seguida entraron a llevarse el cuerpo  
-que opinas Mulder  
-que esto se esta saliendo fuera de control ahora no solo las matan en callejones sino que ya salió mas al descubierto, sabes se me acaba de ocurrir algo porque no vas a hacer la autopsia y yo voy a investigar algo a la biblioteca te veo en la estación central a las 5 ok?  
-como quieras – Scully solo seguía pensando como es que alguien podía hacer semejante atrocidad

Mulder se aparto de la escena del crimen y se fue en el auto

-todo listo Dana podemos ir a la estación a realizar el examen  
-claro – le contesto Scully  
-y el agente Mulder?  
-se fue a investigar a la biblioteca  
-pensé que vendría con nosotros – iban caminando los dos juntos hacia el auto del detective  
-sabe detective creo que algún día me comprare un auto como el suyo, claro solo después de haber dejado de comer un año  
-jajaja eres muy graciosa – le dijo mientras le abría la puerta del coche.  
-pensé que ese solo lo hacia en una cita  
-oh no, uno debe ser un caballero siempre no solo cuando a uno le conviene – le dijo el detective mientras metía la llave para arrancar el auto.  
-sabes mi compañero tiene una teoría – Crane la escuchaba atento – el piensa que los asesinatos fueron hechos por sus parejas sentimentales y para mi tiene sentido por que una de las victimas era lesbiana, así es que por eso una victima su fue muerta por una mujer.  
-mmm tienes razón, pero investigamos esa parte pero todas sus parejas pudieron comprobar su presencia en otro lugar y no solo por un testigo si no por varios, a la hora del asesinato  
-como puede ser eso posible tengo entendido que todos las muertes han sido de madrugada.  
-te repito que esta es la ciudad que nunca duerme, uno estuvo en un bar, el otro se encontraba en casa de unos amigos y por ultimo la otra estaba en New Jersey jugando, así es que no es posible que ellos hayan sido  
-mmm.. entonces estamos como al principio – le dijo Scully

llegaron a la estación después de 1 hora pues habían cruzado toda la ciudad en plena hora pico, ambos se fueron directamente a la morgue para comenzar la autopsia. Scully se dirigió rápidamente al vestidor para cambiar su ropa por una adecuada

-Será mejor que te cambies de ropa, por que lo que vamos hacer hoy será un poco sangriento  
-claro – le dijo y se metió al vestidor para cambiarse de ropa al poco rato el también salió de ahí con una ropa diferente.

-bueno comencemos – Scully comenzó con el examen visual, describiendo como es que estaba el cadáver – el hígado fue removido y... – Scully apago la grabadora y le comento al detective – sabes hay algo que me inquieta el simple hecho de localizar el hígado es algo complejo y lo es aun mas en la oscuridad y observa esto las incisiones no fueron hechas al azar, fueron realizadas con mucha precisión, y el corte indica que se hizo con escarpelo.  
-quieres decir que esto fue hecho por un profesional? – le comento el detective  
-si en concreto esto fue hecho por un cirujano.  
-Dios esto se complica cada vez mas

La autopsia continuo pero no arrojo otro resultado que les pudiera servir de algo. Ya llegando a la tarde ambos subieron a la oficina del detective para reunir pistas y armar algo, pero hacia falta Mulder que sin duda estaba ocultando algo.

-llamare a mi compañero para saber si ya viene para acá – le dijo Scully, marco su numero y espero a que le contestara  
-Mulder – se escucho del otro lado  
-en donde estas  
-voy camino a la estación tengo algo que decirte llego en unos 5 minutos  
-ah bueno – y con esto ultimo corto la comunicación

Despues de los 5 minutos Mulder apareció en la oficina del detective

-que bueno que llego agente Mulder necesitamos saber que es lo que ha investigado para poder continuar, me dijo Dana que usted considero como una posibilidad que las victimas hubieran sido asesinadas por sus parejas, pero como le decía a... – el fue interrumpido por Mulder  
-sabe puedo habérmelo dicho antes y habría ahorrado tiempo  
-si lo lamento – dijo disculpándose   
-bueno Mulder que has averiguado.  
-estuve con cada una de las parejas de las victimas incluso la ultima, como ya saben todas estuvieron en lugares públicos, y les pregunte que si recuerdan que algo extraño o algo fuera de lo común y a que adivinan lo que me contestaron todas  
-que? – pregunto interesado Crane  
-todos sin excepción recuerdan que se quedaron dormidos alrededor de una hora y no recuerdan haber tenido sueño, pero lo mas importante es que todas despertaban con el cabello húmedo.  
-que quieres decir Mulder – le pregunto Scully  
-que según estoy informado todos los asesinatos se llevaron a cabo en plena lluvia, entonces pienso que ellos salieron para asesinar a sus parejas  
-eso no tiene sentido Agente Mulder, esta comprobado que ellos no salieron a ningún lado – le dijo el detective  
-no estoy diciendo eso solo que lo que salió de ellos fue... por decir su espíritu una vez realizado el crimen regresaba a su cuerpo pero ellos no recuerdan haberlo hecho – todos tenían una cara de no saber que estaba hablando Mulder – por eso es que fui a la biblioteca a investigar acerca de Jack el destripador, según fueron 5 victimas y aquí llevamos 4 y todas tienen exactamente las mismas heridas y todo es exactamente igual, según mis conclusiones Jack mataba a las mujeres a forma de castigo y si juntamos estas cosas, podremos ver que las asesinadas actualmente están siendo castigadas por lo que hicieron mal con sus parejas.  
-Mulder estas diciendo que el espíritu de Jack el destripador anda suelto? Y que es el que obliga a matar a sus parejas  
-si algo así – le contesto Mulder  
-vaya eso es interesante, y tiene alguna idea como detenerlo – le pregunto el detective a Mulder. Mulder solo negó con la cabeza  
-Pienso que debe aumentar aun mas la vigilancia en la zona sur pues según donde han ocurrido los asesinatos, se esta formando un pentagrama, y solo falta una victima mas para que se complete la estrella.  
-Bien entonces ordenare que haya doble vigilancia en esa zona

ellos siguieron ordenando todo el papeleo tenían que poner todo lo nuevo que habían investigado, definitivamente esa era la parte mas aburrida, pero después de varias horas todo estaba en orden.

-Será mejor que nos vayamos Scully hay descansar para mañana – le dijo Mulder  
-si, solo espera deje mi reloj en la morgue ahora regreso

El detective observo como salía de la oficina, sintió algo de tristeza pues le hubiera gustado repetir lo de la cena anterior pero definitivamente Mulder no lo iba a permitir, sin darse cuenta no habia dejado de ver la puerta por la que habia salido. Mulder se levanto del escritorio y se puso su gabardina.

-le gusta no es así? – le pregunto al tiempo que se acercaba a donde estaba el detective  
-perdón? – ese comentario lo tomo desprevenido  
-si que si le gusta, eh visto como la mira solo déjeme decirle algo, si Scully y yo tenemos problemas es a causa de usted – le dijo mientras lo empujaba hacia atrás con su mano  
-eso no es verdad, ella me lo dijo – le contesto enfrentándose a el  
-será mejor que se aparte de ella, entiende? – le tomo con fuerza de la ropa – por que ella es mía, entiende MIA!

Mulder no se habia percatado de que Scully habia estado escuchando todo desde afuera. Entro hecha una furia

-Mulder déjalo, yo no sabia que era de tu propiedad, según tengo entendido no somos nada

Mulder soltó a Spencer y solo les envió una fulminante mirada al detective y otra a Scully y salió de ahí azotando la puerta de la oficina. Scully se acerco al detective.

-estas bien? – le pregunto  
-si claro, no me hizo nada – le dijo mientras se aflojaba un poco el nudo de la corbata – mmm quieres que te lleve a tu hotel?  
-no la verdad no tengo ganas ir para allá y como tu dices la noche aun es joven, por que no salimos por ahí – Scully no podía creer lo que habia hecho  
-bueno en realidad aun no cae la noche así es que tenemos mucho tiempo por delante

Ambos salieron de la oficina y se dirigieron al auto

-ah donde me vas a invitar esta noche? – le pregunto emocionada por saber a donde la iba a llevar.  
-me gustaría invitarte a cenar – la volteo a ver un instante – por favor no vayas a malinterpretar lo que voy a decir por favor  
-que me vas a decir? – le pregunto Scully  
-me gustaría prepararte una cena en mi departamento – ah Scully le sorprendió esa invitación.  
--ah bueno, supongo que esta bien – y no se hablo mas del asunto ambos se dirigieron al departamento del detective.

El auto entro en el estacionamiento de un edificio de poco mas de 30 pisos era un clásico edificio neoyorquino 

-hemos llegado – dijo apagando el motor del auto, ahora Scully ya esperaba a que le abriera la puerta del auto, la ayudo a salir y se dirigieron al ascensor  
-en que piso vives? Le pregunto Scully para apretar el botón adecuado, Spencer saco una tarjeta electrónica y la introdujo al elevador.  
-no, no me digas – Scully le dijo con una sonrisa en la cara – vives en el pen house? – Scully solo pudo sonreír – definitivamente si que eres rico, siempre he querido visitar uno.  
-bueno esta será tu oportunidad de conocer uno – cuando llegaron al ultimo piso Scully no podía ocultar su emoción, después de unos segundos las puertas del ascensor se abrieron dejando ver el hermoso departamento, tenia un ventanal enorme que dejaba ver toda la ciudad de Nueva York, las luces se encendieron en el momento en que puso un pie adentro, Scully esperaba ver el desorden típico de un hombre soltero, o por lo menos a eso estaba acostumbrada cada vez que iba a visitar a Mulder, pero este no era el caso, todo estaba perfectamente limpio y ordenado.

-vaya debo aceptar que eres bastante ordenado  
-bueno en realidad, no lo hago yo, cada tercer día viene la señora de la limpieza a ordenar todo, parece ser que vino hoy.  
-jaja ya veo que era muy bueno para ser realidad – Spencer solo se limito a sonreír  
-ponte cómoda, iré a preparar la cena  
-quieres que te ayude? – pregunto Scully desde la sala  
-no, yo te invite yo la prepare – dijo desde la cocina – pon algo de música si quieres.  
-bueno – Scully busco el equipo de sonido pero no lo vio solo encontró un control donde presiono el botón de encendido y una música muy lenta y relajante empezó a sonar.

Despues de una hora un aroma exquisito empezó a salir de la cocina  
-listo – le dijo Spencer – por favor toma asiento en el comedor – Scully se dirigió al comedor e verdad estaba hambrienta.  
-que es? – le pregunto Scully con curiosidad.  
-el estofado especial a la Crane – dijo orgullosos a la hora de levantar la cubierta del plato de Scully, ella pudo observar un delicioso platillo en que el que al parecer tenia carne, verduras, y adornado con queso rayado.  
-mmm se ve delicioso que es lo que tiene? – le pregunto mientras observaba como Spencer se sentaba al lado de la mesa.  
-no, no, eso es un secreto familiar  
-ah que lastima – dijo llevándose un pequeño trozo a la boca – por que esto esta delicioso.

La cena transcurrió en paz en armonía hablando de esto, de aquello, de los estudios de cada uno, se sus sueños, etc. Cuando terminaron de cenar se dirigieron a la sala para seguir con la conversación.

-escucha quisiera pedirte una disculpa de parte mi compañero no debió tratarte así.  
-bueno esta claro que lo hizo por que cree que soy una amenaza para su relación contigo.  
-no, no – negó con la cabeza Scully – es que no se porque se puso así, como oíste entre el y yo no hay nada sentimental – ah Scully le dolió haber dicho eso, porque en lo profundo de su corazón a ella le hubiera gustado que así fuera.  
-ah ya veo – se levanto y se dirigió al ventanal – mira ven – llamo a Scully, Scully se levanto y se acerco a donde estaba el. Spencer presiono un botón del control que Scully habia prendido el sonido antes. El ventanal de repente se empezó ha hacer aun mas grande dejando ver completo toda ciudad, era un paisaje hermoso los edificios iluminados por las luces que se encontraban prendidas dentro de ellos.  
-Me gusta estar aquí observando, aun mas cuando hay luna llena se ve realmente hermosa desde aquí.  
-si es algo muy bonito, ver la ciudad desde este punto de vista.  
-Dana quisiera darte las gracias – le dijo Scully y tomándole de la mano y deposito un tierno beso en ella, ante esta acción quedo sorprendida.  
-Porque? por mi ayuda en el caso?  
-no tan solo por eso – él seguía sostenido su mano entre la suya – ahora sé que eres una excelente doctora – Scully no entendía que estaba hablando – porque tu has curado mi corazón Scully estaba confundida delante de ella tenia a un hombre que le estaba diciendo cosas tan bellas y ella hacia tanto tiempo que no escuchaba palabras así, no sabia como reaccionar, su corazon se encontraba entre la espada y la pared.

CONTINUARA


	2. Chapter 2

Bueno a ver antes que nada una gran gran disculpa, merezco el peor de los castigos por haber dejado abandonado este fic pero ahora lo retomare… espero que no los desilusiones hace mas de medio año que no se ni en que debería de acabar este fic así que haré mi mejor esfuerzo para no arruinar todo.

Gracias por sus reviews y una vez mas mil disculpas :S

CAPITULO 2

Spencer se comenzó a acercar lentamente a ella respirando el mismo aliento de Scully, deseaba poder saborear esos hermosos finos labios rosados, poso su mano en su cintura, al ver que ella no oponía resistencia acabo con la corta distancia que los separaba, un lento suave y delicado beso surgió, como si ambos tuvieran miedo de hacerse daño.

El beso subió de intensidad, Spencer la apretó hacia el, mientras que con una mano acariciaba la mejilla de ella. Scully puso su manos sobre los hombros de el y lo separo de ella suavemente.

-ha sido una hermosa noche… será mejor que me vaya – le dijo mirando sus hermosos ojos cafés.

-la noche aun es joven… - respondió Spencer perdiéndose en el azul de su mirada.

-lo se… pero no quiero arruinar todo lo que ha pasado… después de todo seguimos en medio de un caso.

-tienes razón… podremos seguir en lo que nos quedamos verdad? – le dijo el con una media sonrisa que volvió loca Scully.

Ella no respondió nada tan solo sonrió en silencio mientras sentía como la sangre invadía su rostro.

-me puedes llevar a mi hotel?

-claro.

Ambos salieron del departamento para dirigirse al estacionamiento, era cerca de media noche y el trafico de Nueva York había descendido considerablemente, una vez una lluvia torrencial caía sobre una de las ciudades mas grandes del mundo.

Durante el viaje ninguno de los dos dijo palabra era claro que lo que había pasado entre ellos unos minutos atrás los hacia no mirarse o dirigirse la palabra.

-listo llegamos – dijo Spencer estacionándose frente al hotel de Scully.

-gracias… nos vemos mañana en la estación… gracias por la deliciosa cena.

Scully bajo del coche, cerro rápidamente la puerta para evitar mojarse mucho, cuando dio media vuelta para correr a la puerta del hotel se encontró a Spencer frente a ella, el agua corría por sus finas facciones, su cabello completamente mojado al igual que el de ella. El se aproximo a ella posando su mano en su cintura y otra en su nuca atrayéndola hacia el, una vez mas la beso, esta vez mucho mas intensamente a la anterior.

-estoy dispuesto a todo Dana… irme a Washington si es necesario… - le dijo contra sus labios.

-no debes precipitar las cosas – le dijo Scully con los ojos cerrados.

-hasta mañana Dana

Scully se separo de sus brazos y corrió a la entrada del hotel, esto ya no tenia mucho sentido pues estaba empapada de pies a cabeza. Saludo al trabajador que estaba en la recepción del hotel con un movimiento de cabeza y paso directamente al elevador.

Una vez dentro presiono el botón correspondiente a su piso, miro el piso y observo el agua que caía de su ropa mojada formando un pequeño charco. De pronto se sintió irremediablemente culpable, había besado no una sino dos veces a un hombre que recién había conocido, eso lo hubiera aceptado si aun fuera en la facultad de medicina y gozara de tener aventuras, pero ahora ella era una mujer madura, o al menos eso era lo que ella pensaba.

Como podía sentir algo así por un hombre completamente desconocido? Ella había pasado cuatro años con Mulder y no se negaba que había tenido incalculables numero de veces que ella misma quería saltarle encima y besarlo apasionadamente, pero jamás se había atrevido hacerlo.

El ascensor le indico que había llegado a su piso, esperó a que las puertas se abrieran para salir, una vez en el pasillo siguió con sus pensamientos hasta llegar a su habitación. El comportamiento de Mulder de los últimos días la confundía por completo, porque si de verdad quería tener una relación mas seria con ella jamás había dicho o hecho nada? A que era lo que le temía? Porque no podía ser al menos algunas veces tan lindo como lo era Spencer?

Saco la llave de su cuarto cuando escucho la voz de Mulder detrás de ella.

-Buenas noches Scully – la voz de el la sobresalto por completo.

-Mulder! Cielos me asustaste!

-oh! De verdad? Cuanto lo siento… - dijo en tono sarcástico

-Mulder? Te sientes bien? – le pregunto ella al ver algo extraño en su mirada.

-yo? Claro… excepto por que eres una traidora hipócrita!!

Mulder la golpeo fuertemente con un cenicero que llevaba en la mano, ella cayo inconsciente al suelo.

TRES HORAS DESPUÉS

La lluvia seguía cayendo constantemente en Nueva York, el cielo estaba completamente cerrado y las calles de la ciudad parecían aun mas sombrías que en otras noches. El detective Crane después de haber dejado a Scully en su hotel regreso a su departamento con una tonta sonrisa en los labios. Hacia tanto tiempo que no se sentía así, esa hermosa mujer de pelo rojizo le había devuelto el sentimiento que creía perdido. Spencer se encontraba placidamente dormido en su cama cuando su celular comenzó a sonar.

-Crane… - dijo frotándose los ojos adormilado.

-detective soy el agente Mulder…

-agente Mulder? Que sucede ha habido otro asesinato?

-no… mire detective solo necesito que me diga algo… - dijo Mulder guardando silencio.

-si?

-esta la agente Scully con usted?

-Dana? No, yo la lleve a su hotel hace… tres horas – dijo checando su reloj.

-no me mienta… no importa si esta con usted… solo quiero saber si esta bien, llevo horas tratando de localizarla en su celular pero no contesta y no esta en su habitación – Spencer al escuchar las palabras de Mulder se sentó de inmediato en su cama – creo que ella esta en peligro.


End file.
